


Rose Evans and the Prophet

by LadyTeaCups



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, remus lupin - Freeform, remus lupin x original female character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTeaCups/pseuds/LadyTeaCups
Summary: The chosen one needs a guide. Someone to show him the correct path. Rose, a seer and the younger sister of Petunia and Lily Evans, who was sent away shortly after showing signs of strange abilities, returns on Dumbledore's orders. Harry finds the girl claiming to be his aunt oddly happy, and she dresses weird, but when she gives him that look of joy, he sees his mother in her eyes. Rose's influence will determine the outcome of the inevitable war. Rose fully intends to fulfill the prophecy, even the part about her gift driving her mad. The problem comes in the form of a new defense against the dark arts professor, and Rose is distracted enough to make a fatal mistake.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a Harry Potter fic. hope you like it.

Rose Evans paced the corridors of Beauxbatons Academy, clutching a letter written in a neat script. Her thoughts running wild and her heart beating fast. The seven words echoed in her head and she shuttered. It was obvious Dumbledore had sent the letter. The calligraphic penmanship, and Hogwarts stationary made that much apparent. She felt the weight of responsibilities hang over her head and she wished, desperately, that she could shake the feeling away, but it was there in her hand: and written in cold, dark ink, seven words she both dreamed and dreaded.

_Harry needs you. It’s time to return. ___

__She didn’t have to think on it twice. There was no question of her return. Her insecurities however, were getting the better of her. The thought of failure seeped through her better judgement and poisoned her confidence._ _

__Rose had been expecting the letter later rather than sooner. Still she understood its contents, and readied herself to leave for Hogwarts the following morning._ _

__Rose was sad to leave her school, Beauxbatons. She had been a student for many years, after being sent away by Petunia Dursley, to live in a boarding school to, “teach you how to be a lady!” With the passing of her parents, Rose was left to her sister, Petunia._ _

__Petunia, who had always loved her baby sister, insisted she care for the child. Lily was a freak, who would not be allowed to prevail over sweet innocent Rose’s normalcy. And Lily, dealing with a war had agreed reluctantly, that Rose was safer with the muggles._ _

__Rose was nearing age six, when the news of her sister’s murder and Harry Potter, arrived at her doorstep. Rose gazed down at her nephew, whose existence she was surprised with, and she loved him with every bit of her soul. More than ten years later she had not forgotten the joy little Harry inspired in her heart._ _

__At only five, she made it her mission to make him smile everyday, much to Petunia’s dismay. But that was until Rose began to show signs. Signs of unusualness. And Petunia’s “love” for her baby sister started to sway._ _

__It was the eve of Rose’s birthday that Petunia sent her away. The tears in Rose's eyes did nothing to convince her sister of her desire to stay. Petunia couldn’t be nudged away from a decision once Vernon made it._ _

__So Rose left for France immediately at such a young age, taking with her the knowledge that Harry would one day suffer the same fate if he too showed signs of magical abilities, and a desperate need to keep him safe._ _

__Knowing the prophecy foretold by a great seer, Dumbledore kept an eye on the girl and saw to it that she was trained in the art of magic at Beauxbatons. However, it had become apparent to Dumbledore, after Harry’s second year at Hogwarts, that he would need her sooner than expected. He could only hope, that she learned enough to be the guiding hand she was destined to be._ _


	2. Aunt Rose Evans

Rose’s blue oxford heels clacked against the concrete sidewalk of Privet Drive. Her silky blue Beauxbatons dress swayed with each step and her long dark hair brushed against her face. She stared at the houses as she walked by until, “ah ha”. Number 4 Privet Drive. She glided gracefully up the walkway and to her sister’s door. Rose rapped the knocker three times and waited.

A loud “Get the door boy,” filtered through the door and she took a step back, raising her perfectly groomed brows.

“No Vernon, it could be Ms. Hunnam from down the street. You, up stairs!” Petunia’s voice was worried and Rose’s face fell. She stepped back again, anxiety making her chest rise and fall quickly. The door opened and Rose smiled up at the face of Dudley Dursley.

“Nephew!” she cheered as she hugged him around the neck. “You’ve grown so much you know. But I saw it. Don’t you worry ‘bout that. Kept my eye on you for certain.”  
Rose walked past Dudley into her former home and went straight to the kitchen.

“Vernon, where’s- Petunia!”

Rose rushed to her sister and flung her arms around her. “I’ve missed you, and don’t worry sister, I forgive you.” She pulled away, leaving both Petunia and Vernon in a stunned silence. “How about some tea?” she asked.

After some stuttering and a bit of yelling, the four of them sat in the living room drinking tea as Vernon shook with anger and Petunia looked quickly between them.

“I need to apologize, for I have an ulterior motive for being here.” Rose took a sip. “It is my intention that when I come of age next year, Harry will be under my guardianship. I will see to it that he grows into a respectable young wizard, and then I will inevitably be driven insane by my gift. It is a dark fate, but it is an honor to do it in service of my family.” She sipped her tea like it wasn’t weighing on her mind harshly.

Petunia saw her smile falter and winced at the word “insane”.

“Well,” said Vernon. “Why wait? Why don’t you take harry right now.”

It wasn’t a question but Rose began to answer when her eyes glossed over, her face went blank, and her head lulled to one side. She saw playing before her like a mental movie,  
her nephew Harry, walking down the stairs.

Not a moment later she slammed her teacup on the table, sloshing it’s contents messily on the table: making Petunia shriek. Rose jumped to her feet and turned on her heel. “Harry!” She shouted his name like she knew him, but Harry was sure he had never seen this woman before in his life.

She rushed to him, engulfing him in a bear hug. Her hair all but smacked him in the face and he stood stunned, looking at his aunt, uncle, and cousin.

“Harry! Look how you’ve grown! Oh but don’t be jealous, just like Dudley, I’ve been keeping my eye on you. I’ve not yet grown into my gift completely so I don’t get too much, but my my my,” she got distracted. “You’re such a handsome young man. You look so much like your father. And your eyes.” Harry watched as Rose’s eyes softened and her eccentric attitude severely weakened. “You’ve got your mothers eyes.”

Harry pulled her hands from his face and tried not to be so rude when he asked, “Sorry but, who are you?”

A look of understanding dawned across her face and she looked around the room at the Dursley’s slack jaw’s and Harry’s bewildered eyes.

“I’m so sorry. I’ve been watching you all. I suppose I just forgot that you couldn’t see me back.”

She pulled Harry to the couch as she spoke, “come sit Harry. I was just filling in Petunia and Vernon here about next year.” She smiled at Harry, and he looked back with a questioning gaze. She seemed to Harry, to be completely oblivious to the objection from the Dursley’s that she be in their house, drinking their tea, and talking to Harry in a kind manner.

“I’m your Aunt Rose, Harry. Petunia and Lily’s younger sister.”

The shock that crossed Harry and Dudley’s face was almost amusing. Only it confirmed that Petunia had not spoken of her in nearly ten years. Her smile fell, as she looked at her nephews.

“I was hoping for something more aware.”

Harry heard the slight French accent she had held since she shouted his name waver a bit.

Well, he thought, she certainly looked like his mother. Full figured, soft eyes, with Petunia’s long legs and dark hair.

“Rose?”

“Of course,” her happy nature seemed to come back full force. “what else could it be with two sisters named Petunia and Lily.” She laughed, her light French accent coming back.

“We sent you to boarding school!” shouted Vernon.

“Yes,” Rose answered. “Beauxbatons Academy-

“exactly!”

“of magic,” she finished after Vernon’s interruption. Petunia shrieked.

“Uh, ma’am?” Harry questioned cautiously.

Rose gazed at him waiting. “Yes dear?”

“You said something about next year?”

“Oh yes, well next year- Oh my goodness look at the time!”

Rose stood suddenly, and gripped Harry’s hand, making him stand with her.

“I have to go Harry, Dumbledore is expecting me. But I will see you at Hogwarts start of term yes?”

She didn’t wait for an answer.

“Great! Thank you for the tea Petunia. Dudley, I’m so happy to see you so grown.” Her smile was like none Harry had ever seen. So bright and full of life. And for a brief moment- he saw his mother in that smile, like he had never seen in his aunt Petunia. “And Harry, I look forward to seeing you at school.”

With that his aunt Rose had walked out and disappeared.

Harry wasn’t sure about this woman, but he hoped having her as an aunt would make up for his current two. Speaking of…

By the time he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Rose had been filled in about Harry’s incident at the Dursley’s home. She was only slightly surprised. Though she could only see bits and pieces of what Harry got up to, she saw enough to know that he was a trouble maker. She could just remember, his dad being the same way.

Rose had changed out of her Beauxbatons uniform and into something more casual. When Harry saw her, he almost didn’t recognize her. Her long hair was now curly and tied out of her face by a colorful scarf, she wore a “the weird sisters” t-shirt, and a pair of mens trousers. Her almond shaped eyes that reminded him of his own, were framed in wire glasses. She was like a cross between one of those fake TV fortune tellers, a punk, and his male teachers from his old muggle school. The black men’s oxfords told him she was  
either leaving, or just got back.

When she saw Harry her arms crossed and she pursed her lips at him.

“I know I know,” he responded before she could say anything. “Underage magic. I won’t do it again.”

She stared at him scrutinizing before saying a simple “ok,” and giving him a welcoming hug. 

“I want to apologize Harry. If I had realized you didn’t know of my existence,” she paused, her voice almost breaking. “I would have taken my time making sure you understood.”  
Harry nodded, telling her he understands, and making an excuse to run off to his room. Rose watched him go before once again her eyes glazed over and she saw Harry safe and sound in his room for the night. She snapped back to attention and smiled to herself.

Rose toppled out of the leaky cauldron and into Diagon alley. She was determined to find her nephew the best birthday present ever, to make up for all that she had missed, before she would be taken to see Dumbledore. She didn’t have much time to decide. She wondered around each store, thinking and thinking of what Harry could possibly like best. Rose ran into Flourish and Blotts. The smell of books relaxed her a little and she carried on her search.

As she quickly combed the stacks of shelves she noticed a man looking at divination books. He looked tired and worn, with his shoulders slumped and his boyish haircut flopping in his eyes.

Rose gave him a look as he seemed frustrated and confused.

“Can I help you any? I’m no expert, but I’m well practiced in divination.”

The man turned to see who spoke to him, and Rose saw the long scars streaking across his beautiful face. She drank in his appearance shamelessly. She really needed to get better at being subtle. As much as Beauxbatons tried to turn her into the perfect young witch, she just couldn’t help her clunky rudeness.

Rose found him utterly interesting and handsome enough as well. To the man however, the sight of him seemed to spook her. As he watched her eyes glaze over and her face go blank, he looked around, confused and thinking ‘this has got to be a joke’. Seconds later she came to and gazed into his blue eyes. Rose was in disbelief. Her eyes teared up and she whimpered quietly. Her vision of his transformation felt like it was happening to her. She felt only a fraction of the pain and fear he felt in that moment, and she wanted nothing more than to cry for him.

His heart lurched. ‘Here it comes’ he thought. She worked it out much quicker than any other. He’d be impressed if he wasn’t so worried. The man put back the book he was holding and backed away slowly, as not to scare her further. But Rose reached out to touch his arm lightly, and he stopped dead in his tracks preparing for the worst… but it didn’t come.

He saw her wipe her tears away, and hold out her hand. “I’m Rose.”

He paused, questioning her with his eyes. He glanced over her strange choice in clothes but had to admit he didn’t mind it. It was definitely a fun combination. He would have smiled if he wasn’t so frightened of what he was sure she knew.

“Remus,” he answered as he took her hand.

Rose felt him shaking slightly and tried to cover up her obvious slip up. If she didn’t get a hold of herself she would always be making people uncomfortable.

“You were looking for something?”

He looked at her wearily. “Yes.”

She waited. “And I offered help.”

Remus was taken aback. “I was just curious,” he said hesitantly. Her eyes lit up and Remus had the distinct feeling of familiarity.

“I love divination. Here!” she seized his hand and held it palm up. Remus felt her touch lightly over his palm and froze. “This line here,” he watched her trace the crease of his hand. “This is your life line. Merlin, I’ve never seen one so short. Oh! That’s just a scar.” She chuckled nervously. “That was almost bad. Let’s see.”

His other hand lay on top of hers, making her look at him, and he said, “Not that I’m not thoroughly enjoying holding your hand, but how about we quit while were ahead hmm?”  
Rose could see how awkward he felt. “I’m sorry. I get carried away. I’ve always had a bit of a gift for divination, but it’s not always perfect.”

Remus smiled upon hearing her light French accent. She certainly was very pretty, with her long dark hair falling against her cheeks in bouncy curls, and her soft hands holding his. Remembering this, he pulled out of her grasp.

Just then Hagrid, the Hogwarts game keeper, trudged up behind her.

“There you are Rose. C’mon now. I’m to take you to Dumbledore straight away.”

Rose nodded and turned back to Remus to say her good byes. She could hear Hagrid stumble out of the cramped space.

“Well,” he said with a little more confidence. “I hope you see us meeting again in the future.”

Rose’s cheeks blushed a soft shade of pink as she watched him turn away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment! I'm always open to ideas and whatnot


	3. The Potters

Dumbledore wouldn’t allow Rose to skip straight to Gryffindor. She had to be sorted into her proper house”. She rolled her eyes. The whole point of being here was Harry, if she couldn’t be near him at all times, it would be significantly harder.

She grumbled as she walked Diagon Alley, still intent on finding Harry the perfect gift. The scarf in her hair was slipping slightly but she paid it no mind, too tired to try.

She felt a sense of pride in her new house, but also a deep feeling of failure at not being in Harry’s. Rose did her best to gulp down the dread pushing its way out of her belly. She could do this. She would do this. Allowing herself to fail was giving up on Harry and she couldn’t possibly. She had promised herself and Dumbledore, to do everything in her power to keep Harry on the right path.

Dumbledore had shown nothing but confidence in Rose’s abilities to guide her young nephew, but she still felt the pit in her stomach.

Rose had to admit, she wasn’t a hundred percent sure that her gift would help her. It was after all, meant to drive her mad, but aside from that, she never got much from them. 

Harry’s first year at Hogwarts, Rose had gotten a vision of Harry drinking an unknown potion beside Hermione Granger. In his second, she saw him stabbing a basilisk and being stabbed in return by its fang. She didn’t see Harry burning His defense against the dark arts teacher with his touch, and she didn’t see Harry rescuing Ginny and leaving the chamber.

Harry’s previous two years of hardships seemed to be enough for Dumbledore to understand that Voldemort wasn’t going away. Harry needed to be prepared. Needed to stay on the path Dumbledore mapped out for him. Needed his aunt Rose.

The seer was destined to lead Harry to Voldemort’s death. It had been foretold when she was just an infant.

_“Look nearby for the one who sees all. Look for the one with the seers curse, who will reveal the path to the dark lord’s downfall-" ___

__She stumbled over a stone, breaking her out of her thoughts but then she saw what looked like the perfect gift. Rose smiled and drifted into the shop, going right for it, asking the man to gift wrap it, and handing him coins._ _

__When Rose finally retired to her room at the Leaky Cauldron, she fell asleep instantly. Dreaming of her first day at Hogwarts, and of the present hidden in her wardrobe._ _

__

__Rose accompanied Harry on any outings to Diagon Alley. She could see he was growing annoyed with the “supervision” but better safe than sorry. They stopped and stared at the new firebolt broomstick many times and Rose was beginning to grow bored of that as well, so she considered them even._ _

__That night Harry came into her room and stared at her, wondering how best to say it. He took a deep breath and just came out with it._ _

__“Do you remember them?”_ _

__Rose looked up from her book, to see her nephew in the doorway. It was dark outside, they were both in their pajamas, and Harry looked slightly uncomfortable._ _

__Rose stayed silent for a moment, just looking at him. Then she closed her book and patted the space on the bed next to her. When Harry took a seat, she began._ _

__“A little bit. I didn’t get to see Lily and James much after my parents died. I was sent to Petunia’s almost immediately. I remember how happy they were.” Rose smiled at him thoughtfully. “Your parents loved each other very much Harry. I remember your mother was very kind, and your dad could make anyone laugh.”_ _

__Harry’s head hung as he listened. He had wanted to ask for a while but couldn’t bring himself to do it before._ _

__“I remember they bought me my first bike. And just before my parents died,” Rose’s eyes teared a little as she spoke. “I remember Lily and James visiting. Lily was rubbing her belly and of course I thought nothing of it till now. James couldn’t keep his eyes off her.”_ _

__“After that I never saw them again.” Rose wiped her eyes on her sleeve and Harry couldn’t look at her. “I was picked up at Daycare by the police, telling me my parents were gone and I was going to live with my sister. They never visited Petunia and we never visited them._ _

__Of course Rose didn’t know the reason she was with Petunia. She was so young she could only assume Petunia took her because she was the eldest sister. Now she could understand. It only made sense that her sister couldn’t care for her while she was a mom to a newborn. Rose couldn’t hold that against her._ _

__“Your parents were great people Harry. I know they loved you very much. We can’t go back and save them, but we can honor their memory by living for them.” Rose held Harry’s hand with a soft grip._ _

__Harry nodded again, letting his aunt comfort him. He had only ever heard how his parents were great wizards. It was nice to hear how much they loved each other and him, even before he was born. He clenched his fist in Rose’s hand and felt the anger surge. Voldemort took such a happy home from him. Loving parents, an aunt he should have known before a few weeks ago, and who knows maybe Lily and James would have made him an older brother._ _

__Harry shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts of what he wouldn’t have._ _

__“I’m gonna kill him.”_ _

__Rose could see the sorrow and fury in Harry’s eyes. She saw the determination and she also saw that she had her work cut out for her. She had no idea how she would guide this wild card along the right path. He was too much like James, with his reckless abandon. But she loved her nephew. She wanted nothing more than to see him succeed and she made the promise to him long ago that she would do whatever it takes to get him there. And now, she only felt a bigger need to see him come out the other side victorious. Giving her sanity was scary, giving her life was even more scary, but for Harry- it wasn’t even a question._ _


End file.
